kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Baransu17
Hey guys, very soon I'll be releasing a photo from the manga Kingdom Hearts: Generations which will be seen mostly throughout the series. This drawing shows a very special book that foretold the next generation of Keybladers; all 26 of them & among them is Sora, Riku, & Kairi. The rest of the information will be later revealed in the future.Baransu17 (talk) 03:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Accepted Sure. I'll help you out. Riku Replica's Princess (talk) 23:33, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! I'm messaging you because none of the admins have gotten back to me, and so I need help because I have ''no idea in the whole world ''what I should do here. I don't really know what to do on this wiki. And before I start going around making stories and characters. I just wanted to ask you if you could explain to me in detail what I should do and how to do it. Because I'm not really all familiar about the fanon stuff. And I only played Kingdom Hearts 2, and I didn't beat it because at the end my PS3 Shut off and broke -__- and left me hanging. BUT I do know a lot about KH because of my brothers and sisters. So hopefully that's enough to get me by. Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 05:02, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Random person editing stupid stuff on your page There's this idiot who's editing your page Takashi Komuro. And trust me, it ain't pretty when I saw it. I'm a pirate, keyblade master, and rapper all in one!!!! 17:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 02:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC)You did a good job on kingdom hearts generations and the idea of giving Tobi a keyblade is quite perfect because the chaos ripper is a great and fitting keyblade for him. And by the way what does Esoj and Raye look like because you didit make an article on them. im not being a jerk but i am just wondering what they look like. And a funny thing is you made Sora swear in kingdom hearts generations much like he swears in the manga version of kingdom hearts chain of memories and the manga version of kingdom hearts 2 dispite Sora not cussing in the games. Anyway i hope you keep working on kingdom hearts generations. BYE BYE!!!.Andrewking14 (talk) 02:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 02:53, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Thank you my good man. Im just like you im makeing a fan made sonic web series on youtube soon. Like i have to make a youtube acount for the series and i might go on fanfiction.net to write the script for the web series. I might as well make an anime version of your fanfic but with characters like Sora Riku and Kairi not swearing. Anyway thank you.Andrewking14 (talk) 02:53, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 22:59, July 3, 2014 (UTC)Yep ya darn right im makeing an anime version of your fanfic. but not yet because 1 i dont have any animation programs. but i might use the anime studios thing to make the animation match the kingdom hearts manga. 2 i am not on youtube. im makeing 2 channels one for gaming and one for animated webseries. 3 i have to do it ONLY on my grandmas computer. and i tryed uploading a talking tom video and it wont let me. and before i do that i'll do ALOT of production for all of my webseries. heres one of them Sonic Universe GX a webseries based on the sonic games. shows. and comics. IN ONE COMPLETE UNIVERSE i saw something on the internet and i found a wikia site for it and im turning it into a webseries and it wont have any swearing. im being of topic but i am doing webseries based on video game series. i'll begin production soon and i have to CONSTANTLY read your kingdom hearts generations fanfic weekly and sometimes monthly depending on what i do on the internet.Andrewking14 (talk) 22:59, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 12:36, July 4, 2014 (UTC)ok and by the way to read the kingdom hearts manga series is go on google and type in kingdom hearts manga kh13.com and there you go.Andrewking14 (talk) 12:36, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 01:30, July 5, 2014 (UTC)lets see intros season 1 will have the intro music from the first kingdom hearts game season 2 will have the intro from the american version of fairy tail (i think fairy tail aired in america or it might been a japan only anime) season 3 will have the intro from the american version of bleach season 4 will have a 1 or 2 minute version of scared by three days grace season 5 will have the intro from the american version of one piece season 6 will have the intro from the american version of highschool of the dead ( think it aired in america or it aired in only japan like fairy tail) season 7 will have a 1 minute version of the credits music from tron legacy because tron uprising did not have a intro but tells you what happened in the previous episode and goes to the tron uprising logo instead season 8 will have the second intro from the japaneese version of fullmetal alchemist brotherhood with english lyrics from when i saw it on netflix with subtittles season 9 will have a 1 in a have minute version of daft punks song Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger season 10 will have the intro from the american version of the original naruto series season 11 will have the intro from the american version of cowboy bebop season 12 will have the intro from kingdom hearts 2 and season 13 will have the intro music from tatsunoko vs capcom so yeah. thats all of the intros.Andrewking14 (talk) 01:30, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 12:58, July 5, 2014 (UTC)i think your right it is on the funimation channel and i watch fairy tail on netflix. and season 10 will use the first intro of naruto shippuden.Andrewking14 (talk) 12:58, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 21:54, July 6, 2014 (UTC)im gonna record the voices to make new lines much like chakra x did when he made the sonic nazo unleashed flash film and im going to voice Dracule D Dario Esoj Axel Strife and the characters from phantom manor. and i will get youtube stars to voice in the anime includeing felcia day voiceing characters like Raye and the 7 princesses of darkness and mikey bolts will voice the members of the Dimenticato Demonio while he does family guy voice impressions.Andrewking14 (talk) 21:54, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 02:47, July 7, 2014 (UTC)so should i do damon phillips version or richard cansinos version because im confused by who voices him in the anime and the ova and thats what wikipedia told me.Andrewking14 (talk) 02:47, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 12:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC)ok Richard Cansino will do. anyways "does a voice impression of Tadashi Daiba" i will talk to you the next time that i come to grandmas. "goes to normal voice" until next time. GOODBYE!!Andrewking14 (talk) 12:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Andrewking14 (talk) 19:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC)well i guest they can work. i havent been on the wikia to tell you because the phone does not use the signature thing. and i can only talk to you on my grandmas computer and i have an android phone.Andrewking14 (talk) 19:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm Shiranai-Atsune and I want to read your comic, Kingdom Hearts: Generation. Do you know where I can find it? I tried Googling it but can't find any result. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9684676/1/Volume-I-Rebirth-of-the-Keyblade-Warriors Here you are